Electrical connectors connected to an electrical cable provide a convenient tool for making and breaking electrical connections with the cable. Electrical connectors may have contacts exposed in order to make an electrical connection. However, there is considerable risk to a user when using a connector with exposed contacts, and particularly, the risk of electric shock resulting from the user's inadvertent contact with a connector's exposed contacts when used to supply an electric current.
It is desired to address or ameliorate one or more disadvantages or shortcomings of existing connectors or to at least provide a useful alternative thereto.